


One Last Dance

by tsumekakusu



Series: Excerpt [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Implied major character deaths, M/M, open-ending, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumekakusu/pseuds/tsumekakusu
Summary: “Close your eyes. If you close your eyes, you’ll hear the music.”





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading! Thanks!

He knows they’re not going to make it.

And he knows Matsukawa realizes that too when he stops in the middle of the hallway, eyes snapping sideways to meet his.

“Takahiro, will you give me this dance?” Matsukawa asks, kneeling on one knee.

It almost looks like a proposal.

“Yeah, of course,” Hanamaki manages a small smile as he takes his boyfriend’s hand. He giggles when Matsukawa stands and pulls him closer, curling an arm around his waist.

They sway side to side, not yet lifting their feet. Hanamaki drapes his arms around the taller boy’s neck, eyes never leaving the other’s heated gaze.

“You’re beautiful,” Matsukawa whispers, even as the lights flicker above them, threatening to go out.

“My handsome knight,” Hanamaki answers, sliding one hand up to cup his boyfriend’s face.

Matsukawa does the same, smile strained as he leans in closer. “But I can’t be your knight in shining armor today.”

And just like that, he’s reminded of the situation they’re in. Matsukawa’s always been the one to ground him, to make sure he doesn’t go insane during their more difficult missions, but sometimes he wishes the other could just forget for a while.

_ Oh, I guess that’s my job. _

They’re still gently swaying side to side, until Hanamaki tugs on Matsukawa’s arm, taking the lead. They float across the shattered floor, oblivious to the cracks along the walls, the water spraying down on them. Hanamaki laughs as Matsukawa lifts their joined hands up for him to spin, laughing louder as he’s pulled back into his boyfriend’s arms.

“I love your laugh.” Matsukawa whispers in Hanamaki’s ear. “I love your smile. I love when you cuddle up to me when you’re cold. I love how dorky you are. I love how you always understand my jokes, and never let me down.”

Hanamaki closes his eyes, letting out a content sigh. “I love how secretly expressive you are. I love your thick eyebrows, the never-ending warmth in your eyes, the mischievous grin reserved only for me. I love how you never let my insecurities get the best of me. I love how you always try to understand me no matter how stubborn I get.”

Their symphony continues, synchronized conducting following the beat of the rubble falling around them. The fire cymbals clash at every spin, the horns blaring louder as they glide toward the climax.

“I love you.”

Hanamaki gasps, eyes snapping up to meet his boyfriend’s unwavering gaze.

It’s not the first time he’s said it. But there’s something different about this time, it’s like he’s put all his energy into those three words, and Hanamaki tightens his grip as he feels Matsukawa lean further into their embrace.

“I love you too.” He curls a hand around Matsukawa’s head, lazily carding his fingers through his hair. He feels something wet seep through the thin material on his shoulder, and he holds on tighter, burying his own face in Matsukawa’s chest.

They’ve slowed down to a steady drift, Hanamaki still leading as he counts the soft thumps of Matsukawa’s heart.

_ Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. _

He ignores the rumbling from beneath, the crackles from above, the screams coming through his earpiece-

He reaches into his ear and throws the earpiece out, pushing his cheek back into Matsukawa’s chest. He closes his eyes, willing himself to stay calm as he hears his boyfriend’s heartbeat flutter uncontrollably-

_ Badum-Badump. Badum-Badum-Badump. Badum-Badump. _

“I don’t want to die.”

He lets his tears fall freely, gentle warmth continuing to envelope him as they’re consumed by darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! ^o^


End file.
